


Mundane

by TheLordGreen



Series: Pepper Potts and Power [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Drabble, Extremis Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts-centric, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. Come yell at me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com :)
Series: Pepper Potts and Power [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mundane

Pepper gets used to using Extremis for mundane things.

Keeping her coffee at the perfect temperature. Making the bed toasty warm in case Tony slides in. Being able to wear that gorgeous Armani coat that’s not *quite* warm enough to protect against the New York winters.

She will never get used to using it in other ways.

The screams stay. The kidnapping was fast and violent and she had to defend herself but oh God the screams and all of a sudden she’s on her hands and knees in a puddle of vomit.

She understands now why Tony doesn’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. Come yell at me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com :)


End file.
